You Don't Know me at all
by Life-Just-Bites-Back
Summary: Bullying. Not really, but name calling. But it wasn't even my voice. It was my cousins, but they're all mind set on it being me. Now my old friends are back. I'm setting my career again. I'm letting out my secrets. Now, its time to show them the real me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like this! I know I'm probably gonna get bad reviews on this, BUT I've had a story like this in my head for who knows how long. Its kinda based on the Story In the Spotlight. I'm telling you now, I'm a total Fabina shipper, but yeah. Nina is kinda OOC. **

Nina POV

I headed into the shower with a set of clothes, my towels, my hair dryer and my phone. Not that I don't trust the people on Anubis, Alfie and Jerome, the pranksters of this house, might open my iPhone and see all of my texts. They'd never let me live it down if they saw the texts from Fabian I got, and I don't want them to know about a certain secret. I let the warm water flow and I washed my hair. Suddenly, I Wanna Go my Britney Spears started blasting from my phone, signaling I had a video text from my annoying cousin Trina. She lives back n LA. Since I couldn't see, due to the soap on my head I fumbled with the off button, but I accidentally turned it on. I groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Hey Nat! Tell me how I sing this song, even though I know I'll be fabulous!" her voice spoke out. They all call me Nathalia in LA cause they all think Nina is like a old lady's name. Trina's screeching voice came belting out of the speakers of my phone.

"_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid You're never satisfied  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just A cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
I won't sleep tonight  
Oh oh_

_I want some More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of My heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for  
Say goodbye to my heart Tonight  
Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's getting heavy  
And I wanna run And hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be Denied by you  
The animal inside of you  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart toni—"_

I finally managed to press the off button to take out her screeching voise. I sighed in relief and shut off the water.

~Later~

I entered the living room, texting my cousin (Trina's sister) Tori about the awful singing she sent me.

" Hey, Nina." I looked up and saw Alfie staring at me with a look on his face. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Were you in the shower about half an hour ago?" he asked me. Jerome sat next to him.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Oh, I thought I was the only one who heard the walrus sound coming fro the shower then"

"Oh that wasn't—"

I was immediately cut off by Patricia, who cut into the conversation. :Yeah, I heard it too! That was horrible Nina!"

Suddenly, almost everyone is the room, including my boyfriend, Fabian started commenting on how mush "my" singing sounded by a walrus call. Everyone was laughing about it, and I was getting more and more annoyed by the second. I gritted my teeth, got up and walked outside. Even from at least 5 feet away, I could still hear their laughter. I stormed off towards my favorite apple tree, and climbed it, sitting in the highest branch. Weren't they my friends? My thoughts were interrupted by a Skype call from one of my old friends. I quickly pressed the answer.

"Hey Nathalia!" I saw all my friends staring at me from the screen. "Hey!" I answered.

"Okay, we have some serious issues about the band." September said, looking serious. "What's up?" I asked.

"We were asked to perform on a tour! We just need you to say yes!" CeCe squealed.

I thought for a moment. I hadn't told the Anubis residents about my American career about my band The Rollers; Yet, they all think I'm a horrible singer, so it'll be a chance to prove them wrong. "Well?" Nate asked anxiously. I grinned.

"Yes"

**OOOH! The suspense! **

**What'll she tell The Anubis residents?**

**WILL she tell the Anubis residents? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Okay, and there is a SYOT opening for the member of her band. I have their names filled out, you just have to give me the personality. I kinda have their looks planned out too, based on Celebrities. Anyway I'll choose the first few I get!**

**Members:**

**Cecelia 'CeCe' White – Keyboard *Played by Isabelle Fuhrman**

**September Ross – Guitar *Played by Lucy hale**

**Jonathan 'Nate' Johnson – Drums * Played by Alexander Ludwig**

**Louis Phillips – Bass * Played by Avan Jogia **

**Nathalia 'Nina' Martin – Singer * Obviously played by Nathalia Ramos**

** So sorry its so short. It seemed longer on microsoft :/**


	2. SOPA

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

This threat is real. It will be in affect for all minors and adults! Meaning anyone of any age could be thrown in prison without having proper copyrights! So repost this and I apologize if you thought this was a chapter. I'll be in touch!


End file.
